Senju Akio
'Character First Name:'Edit ((Character Akio)) 'Character Last Name:'Edit ((Character last name Senju)) 'Nickname: (optional)'Edit 'Age:'Edit (( 13 )) 'Date of Birth:'Edit 9/9/162 'Gender:'Edit ((Male )) 'Ethnicity:'Edit (( Unknown )) '' 'Height:Edit (( 5'4")) '''Weight:Edit ((113lbs)) 'Blood Type:'Edit ((A)) 'Occupation:'Edit (( Academy Student )) 'Scars/Tattoos:'Edit 'Affiliation:'Edit (Village) 'Relationship Status:'Edit ((Single)) Starting with loyal; Akio has always been loyal to comrades, he is one of the few people you could trust with secrets and tasks that need to be for filled witch would also tie in to Hardworking. He never likes to leave a job Undone and always Attempts to put his 100% into everything when he is determined to do it, but can be quite lazy when he has no motivation to go off of, something he needs to work on. He is known to be a Strong willed fighter, even if his outmatched in strength or even intelligence he tends to never give in, even if it’s to lead to his demise(or embarrasses himself) for this was the way that him and his brother Mugen Senju were taught to be. Now leading to a Secret perverted side of him(Not really that secret) he tends to Harass girls, making perverted, and sometimes even twisted jokes that some might find very vulgar but can be funny at times(Or so he thinks), but he does know when to quit and be serious in certain situations. He can also be known as a Loner, he was never much good at making friends because he is socially awkward and his vulgar humor and lack of communication would ward people away from him, but once he is known he can be one of the most friendly, loyal(As stated in the beginning), and nicest people you will ever know. Akio has a Mean side to him and this is rarely ever brought out, he will seek to strike deep pointing out flaws and exploiting them to the best of his abilities. This tends to leave his victums baffled and speechless, and if they do have something to say back he’s quick to shrug it off and strike yet again, but he knows not to let his Ego get the best of him and keeps himself well in check. 'Bloodline/Clan:'Edit ((Your Clan or Family and information about them,.)) 'Techniques:'Edit (( Specail attacks etc... follow the template below for any and all techniques added,)) Name: ''(what is the name of this technique?) ''Romaji: (this is optional; what is this technique in Romaji/translated japanese?) Rank: (what is the rank of this technique? bear in mind that you need to base this upon limitations per character on the Rules & Regulations page. E-rank is lowest, S-rank is highest.) Type: (does this technique fall under a certain element or is it a bloodline technique or other?) Prerequisite(s): (does this technique require any condition, object or otherwise before it can be used?) Description: (describe what exactly this technique looks like, how it works and how it effects/affects the opponent.) 'Element One:'Edit *''(( Wind, '' *''Fire, '' *''Lightning, '' *''Water,'' *''Earth,'' *''Light, '' *''Dark, '' *''Spirit.))'' 'Element Two:'Edit *''(( Wind,'' *''Fire,'' *''Lightning, '' *''Water, '' *''Earth, '' *''Light, '' *''Dark, '' *''Spirit.))'' 'Weapon of choice:'Edit ((You wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Weapon Inventory:'Edit Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. 'Allies:'Edit ((Kirigakure, Senju.)) 'Enemies:'Edit ((Uchiha)) 'Background Information:'Edit (( Short Brief History of Akio, Actual Roleplay History. ' The History of Akio Senju only goes back a few short years. Akio was abandoned and left homeless and with no clan to look out for him. Yet he had an older brother named Mugen who looked after them both through the rough years, but one day the boys were picked from the cruelties of the world and into the Great Clan Known as “Senju”. They were welcomed with open arms and officially welcomed as Senju. The years to come after this were good for the boys; Mugen already training to be a great ninja, and Akio waiting excitedly to start his training one day, practicing in his own time. But that day would be brought to a halt. Tragedy struck in the lives of the Two boys. Mugen was slain by a man of Uchiha Blood who was thought to be a well trusted friend, stabbing right through the neck for Akio to witness with his own eyes. This left Akio Emotionless, cold and grim a piece of him died. He never even had the pleasure to kill this man for he to was killed that day for his atrocities. Akio would disappear that day from Senju without a word only at the age of 12 to never be seen again.)) 'Approved by:Edit Normei Hirasaka :3